


Sticky Pink Glitter

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, heartrubs, im gross, lots of pink goo, submissive mettaton :-)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anon on tumblr asked for reader eating out a submissive mtt with dirty talking/name calling, so I added some cunnilingus, a vibrator and some heartrubs. oh and lots of pink goo. lots and lots. dear lord i love me some sub mtt<br/>reader is gender neutral, and mtt has a vagina. nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Pink Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> original tumblr post; http://mettatonfckr.tumblr.com/post/133164861668  
> i love submissive mtt..i really do (-:

The only thing you could hear was the excited screams and chants of the audience in front of the curtain. 

You were sitting backstage at one of your “friend” Mettaton’s live shows, watching him run around and perform on stage as if it was the last time he’d ever see the spotlight. 

This had become a normal thing for you. Getting a call from him out of the blue in the evening demanding you to get ready because there was a limo outside waiting to take you to the concert stadium.

He always forced you to come to his shows, claiming you were a “good luck charm.” There obviously was a real reason why he had insisted you’d stay and watch every single one. 

He wanted your eyes on him while he was at his finest. 

He always did little things to try and get your attention, like doll himself up in sparkly black lipstick and long fake nails, or flip his hair back dramatically, or even prop his leg up on you like a model while you were talking. 

Contrary to popular belief, you weren’t stupid. You knew he was to trying his hardest to get in your pants. 

Truthfully, you weren’t too opposed to letting it happen. You’d been good friends with him for a long time and admittedly, your relationship wasn’t necessarily pure. 

You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t eyed him through the crack in the dressing room door as he changed outfits during his performances. 

He always slid his leggings off slowly, teasing them over his ass and then bending over to pick them up almost as if he knew you were watching him. Even if he was being watched by someone else, he enjoyed the feeling of eyes being upon him at all times regardless of who it was.

There were even moments where he’d come out in just his lace panties claiming he’d “forgotten his heels” which were conveniently left right next to the directors chair you sat in. 

You were surprisingly the only one he flirted with lately. Usually he was quick to fuck around with anyone he could get his hands on. He was able to hypnotize anyone at his will into doing things for him with that gorgeous face of his. He could even bribe people into buying things he wanted by just pressing his lips to their cheek and calling them ‘darling’.

He’d attempted to do the same with you as well, but you were way too smart for that, and he actually admired you for it. That’s probably one of the reasons why he’s kept you around so long. You were completely different from the other people or monsters he’d met. You never let yourself melt under pressure and just let him seduce you, and for some reason he kept trying. 

Ever since the first or second time you came to one of his shows, he started to focus on flirting with you more than anyone else. At first it was innocent, like brushing his hand against yours while you helped him pick out an outfit, or giving you a chaste peck to the cheek in return for complimenting him. 

He’d soon done what he did best, reeling you into a trap that you had no interest in getting out of. Even though you did want to fuck him, you weren’t going to let yourself turn into a one-night fling. 

When he did tease you, you teased him right back, and it made him crazy. For example, whenever he asked you to make sure he looked flawless before going out on stage, you did more than just flash him a thumbs up. Instead, you gently ran your hands over the curves of his waist, making sure the skirt of his blue dress sat perfectly on him. You even “accidentally” bumped your hand into his heart, making him hiss and bite his lip. You always blamed it on not being able to see where it was underneath the fabric, but you knew what you were doing.

Since he was a robot, you didn’t think he had any quote on quote “genitals” but he proved you wrong when he’d flashed you what was between his legs while “dropping something” in his dressing room. Much to your surprise he had female genitalia, and you weren’t disappointed. You’d of wanted him regardless of what he was packing, but this was your dream. 

Once you DID find out about it, he’d almost cracked you. You’d almost gotten up from your seat and taken him right then and there, but you contained yourself. He really was quite a bit of a slut if you had to admit it, but that only made you want him more for some reason.

This was pretty much a little game for the two of you, competing to be the one to last through the intense sexual tension the longest. 

You were planning on getting him tonight though. Truth be told, you really wanted to see him crack under pressure. You’d also make sure you made him felt so good that there was no way he’d move onto someone else.

You’d been sitting in this chair for hours, watching him closely during his performance. He made sure everyone could see his perfect ass as he walked and propped his legs up on whatever he could, making sure the crowd saw every inch of him. He sang his heart out to the crowd and made sure he looked gorgeous while doing it. He always looked gorgeous, regardless of what he was doing. He didn’t even have to try to make people fall for him, they just did. 

He was doing a lot more moves that border lined on suggestive tonight. He must really be letting the attention get to his head. You weren’t complaining though, considering he was putting on a show for you as well.

Looking at his body for this long was making you crave him. He was heating you up, and there was no way you were going to let yourself get horny while sitting backstage with about 30 other people. Exhibitionism was his thing, not yours. 

Speaking of exhibitionism, you’d dug into the pocket of your sweatshirt to see if his “after-show surprise” was still there. It was just a little something to make sure you got your way tonight instead of him, as you know he’d try to take control. You gave a hallelujah that it hadn’t fallen out, and slipped it out of your pocket to look at it. It was a small vibrator about the length of your middle finger, and of course, it was pink. He’d definitely appreciate the color choice. You toyed around with it in your hand as you kept your eyes locked on him. 

He’d been wearing his normal outfit and armor tonight. This was your favorite out of everything he wore actually. He probably knew and made sure to wear it just because of that. He knows by now exactly which of your buttons to press and how to press them. 

You eyed the vibrator and grinned a little bit, thinking of how you’d make him melt right under your fingertips. There was no way he’d be expecting this. He was used to people getting on their knees for him and doing everything he wanted, but there was no way in hell you’d let that happen.

You’d started to grow impatient. The show would be over quite soon, but the urge to want to fuck around with him was growing stronger every second you sat in this stupid chair. You decided to whip out your phone in attempt to distract yourself, but all your mind kept wandering back to was thoughts of how pretty he’d look underneath you and how cute his moans would sound when you finally got your hands on him. You instinctively rubbed your legs together in effort to keep yourself under control for the time being. 

What felt like hours in the future, you started hearing him close up the show by blowing kisses to the audience and making sure to tell everyone he loved them about 40 times. He eventually came skipping backstage, his heels clicking against the floor as he made his way towards you wearing the proudest smile he could pull off. He’d always get like this after a performance. Being in front on a crowd made him feel beautiful, powerful and untouchable. He got intoxicated by the feeling of thousands of eyes on him at once.

He’d worked his way over to you, and out of habit you’d started gushing about how great he looked out there, and how you’d never heard his audience scream that loud before. In response he offered you hair flips and numerous poses, soaking up the compliments like a sparkly sponge. 

“Oh darling, you’re spoiling me! But yes, I know I looked absolutely amazing. I pulled some new moves out tonight and it made everyone go crazy. I’m sure you loved them too gorgeous.“ 

He was probably talking about all of the bending over and hip rolling. He’d truly raised the ratings by hundreds just by doing that alone. He was more attention hungry tonight than you’d ever seen him. He really didn’t deserve what you were going to do to him, and you considered just leaving him with a few hickeys and a shattered ego for being so slutty during his show.

You’d barely had any conversation before he began doing his usual act of unnecessarily leaning over in front of you to "brush something off of his heels.” As usual, you couldn’t peel your eyes off of his thin waist, thick thighs and everything in between. 

“Hey Mettaton, is there a reason why your ass is in my face?” You attempted to say this without laughing, and somehow succeeded. 

You made sure the vibrator wasn’t visible before throwing one of your hands out to flick his left asscheek.

He jumped a bit and ran his hands up his leg, standing himself upright before spinning around to look at you. “Oh, I’m sorry darling, I didn’t mean to get so close like that. How awfully undignified!” He sang as pressed the back of his hand to his forehead as if he were the star of a drama film. 

“Yeah whatever, now come here, your hair is all fucked up from bending over.” You motioned for him to get close to you as you rolled your eyes, holding back a smile. You almost didn’t want to fix it, he looks really cute with his hair all messy.

He’d did as he was told, crouching down a bit knowing that he was too tall for you to reach even if you were standing up. “Oh my sweet (y/n), what on earth would I do without you..” He smiled at you, running his hands up your legs and into your lap, kneading at your crotch like a cat.

You started to brush his bangs back over the eye he liked to keep hidden, and pushed all of the stray synthetic strands back into place. Since his hair wasn’t real, it wasn’t hard to get it to do what you wanted it to do. You loved when he let you touch it, it made you feel special considering he’d usually rather kill someone than let them go anywhere near it. 

Literally, he would kill you with ease. He wasn’t labeled a murderous robot for nothing. Hell, he didn’t even have to break out the chainsaw. His legs alone could kill someone.

As you double checked his hair to see if you’d made him look perfect, your gaze caught his. He was staring right at you with half lidded eyes and a grin. You raised an eyebrow in response and tried not blush.

“Can I help you sir Mettaton?”

You tried to keep your eyes on his without shifting them at all. There was no way you were going to let him know you were nervous, it’d just feed his ego even more. His gaze was making you melt, and he knew it too. Instead of offering you a witty reply, he started inching his face closer to yours as he slid his hands up the front of your shirt.

Ohh no. You knew what he was doing, and even though a part of you wanted to let him have his way, the other part of you wanted you to be the one to crack him. 

You grabbed his wrists before they could go any further up your shirt, making him whine. 

"Oh come onnn darling I’ve been waiting for so long, let me make you feel good~” His whines were so childlike, he was such a big baby underneath that narcissism. 

All you offered him was a sigh before pulling him in closer by your grip, letting him slide into your lap. 

He eagerly pressed his lips to yours, hungrily kissing them and distracting you enough to let him slip his wrists out of your grasp. Ugh, he was really winning this round.

He didn’t care that there were people backstage watching him slide his hands up your shirt and toy at your nipples, and he didn’t care that the security cameras were watching him grind his pussy down onto your knee. He did love an audience after all. 

He’d taken the lead in your makeout session, taking your tongue into his mouth and making it wrestle with his own, tilting his head to deepen the kisses, and making you melt underneath him. 

You truly wanted to let him lean you back and watch you fall to pieces as he left bruises all over your neck, you weren’t going to let him best you. 

He’d pulled himself away from your lips, nuzzling his head in your neck to focus more on grinding himself down against your leg. You started to feel your pant leg getting a little wet which was super fucking hot you might add. 

“Mettaton, you know you’re getting wet in front of like 100 people right? You’re being so slutty, it’s pretty cute.”

He only moaned in response, making you snicker a bit. He’d been getting off to the attention. Of course he was. You just remembered you had hands and you should be using them right about now, so you slid your arms down his back, taking his ass into your grip. 

“Ah, d-darling I don’t think I can handle this much longer, I-I need you to touch me..” He struggled to speak through the little moans he was making, which were adorable.

You knew you’d get him to crack by playing hard to get, and now you had the perfect window to take control and let HIM be the one begging for more instead of you. 

“You’re disgusting. I don’t think you deserve it..” 

You know you should stop teasing him at this point but it was really fun getting him worked up like this. He was so fucking gorgeous, the way he looked at you with his lip bit, cheeks dusted with pink and eyes half-lidded. Even his heart was beginning to drip a little bit from all the tension. 

“P-please, I know I’m a disgusting little slut and I don’t deserve it but..ugh, don’t make me beg like this darling.”

Although the begging was really hot and you wanted to hear more of it, you also really wanted to touch him. He was literally grinding down on you as hard as he could, lip bit and eyes shut tight as he tried to control himself.

“Fine, but I’m not doing it out here. You may be a slut for the spotlight but I'm–” 

He’d cut you off with an excited kiss to your lips followed by him yanking you from your chair. He may have had thin arms but he was strong as hell. 

You’d been led down a corridor filled with even more people, all of them waving, asking questions or complimenting him on his performance. He didn’t even say thank you to them, just smiled to himself. What an asshole. 

You swear you heard someone whistle and call “GET SOME” to one of you, and this made you shiver. It just occurred to you that you’re about to eat out a sexy robot celebrity icon in his dressing room. Are you turning red? You’re turning red. 

You two finally reached the room which to your surprise (not really) was as glittery and as pink as ever. Even the floor was covered with a magenta feather carpet. He had a pink couch with dresses draped over the arms and the sides stacked high with heels. The walls were also lined with mirrors, strings of lights and posters of himself. Again, not a surprise. 

He didn’t even click the door shut all the way before starting to kiss your neck and leave little bite marks, making his way over to your shoulder. He’d even started kneading your ass in his strong metal hands, which made your crotch start to heat up. Ugh, why did he have to be so fucking smooth. 

You decided break away from the pleasure he was giving (which was hard as hell) you to push him against the wall and cage him there. You needed to remind him that you’d be in control tonight, and started attacking his lips with sloppy kisses as your hands wandered down between his legs. 

“F-finally, look how wet I am for you gorgeous, Don’t you wanna teach me a lesson for being so naughty on stage tonight. Didn’t you see me? I knew you were watching, I did it all for you~” 

You fucking knew it. You knew he was up to something. Jesus, you really should punish him by letting him ride out his orgasm alone, but you were too horny. It wouldn’t just be a punishment for him, but you as well.

“You have no shame do you, just showing your ass on stage like that? You’re such a naughty boy Metta, I don’t even think you deserve to have my hands on you.”

You put on your best dominant tone and his eyes fucking lit up with pink hearts (literally, hearts) to the fact this was finally happening. He looked like he was melting from being so turned on. 

You let him slide out of your grip, and he’d gone to sit himself on the couch, legs spread and oh my god you could fucking see how glittery and sticky he was. He put on his sluttiest expression and started rubbing a finger into his clit, making him bite his lip. He’s really reeling you in now, my god. 

Fuck, he looked so hot like this. How you’d been able to let yourself wait this long was beyond your understanding.

“Ohhh yesss, why don’t you finger me and treat me like the little boyslut I am?” 

He was literally purring at you, trying so hard to talk without letting his moans break through, but it wasnt working at all. But jesus christ, the way he fucking talked was the hottest thing you’d ever heard. He wasn’t even trying to make you sweat and even make your underwear a bit damp, but hell, he was doing it anyway.

You’d finally given in and kneeled down between his legs, which made him paste a shit eating grin on his face. What a smug little fuck. He’d licked his lips, using his finger to motion you to get closer. Ugh, you were supposed to be the one in charge. 

"Come on cutie, give it a rest. Touch me.” 

He was groaning and grinding against his fingers which were now coated in pink goo. That shitty grin was glued onto his face, and it wasn’t going away.

“Only because you asked so nicely.” You rolled your eyes and tried not to crack a smile. 

You saw him try to open his mouth to give you a witty reply, but you shut him up by placing your thumb onto his clit and pressing on it. He’d arched his back instantly, moaning through his speaker as his eyes fluttered shut. 

“Yes, now rub it, oh god please, fuckkk…” 

He started lifting his hips and dropping them to get you to start moving your finger. You giggled and began rubbing your finger in small circles, watching him arch his back and curse underneath his artificial breath. 

“Do you want me to pull these off? You’ve soaked them enough as it is.” 

You tugged on his leggings which were literally soaked. He could only  
nod in reply as you gently flicked at his clit with your free hand. There was glitter all over and his stomach was coated with it. God, his heart was making a mess. You had the strange urge to lick at it though. 

Almost like he’d read your mind, he’d ran his finger across his heart, making him shiver. He then popped the digit into his mouth, looking down at you and sucking on it like a porn star. Why did that make your crotch throb. 

Fuck it, you needed to taste him.  
You’d basically ripped his leggings off in a matter of seconds, carefully pulling them over his hundred dollar heels, as he looked so good it’d be a crime to remove them. Oh, and he wasn’t wearing panties. Figures.

Your jaw pretty much dropped when you saw the flawless display between his legs. Light grey like the rest of his body, dusted with that pink but it wasn’t metal. It was silicone that resembled human skin, and god was it pretty. He had pink goo just slowly dripping from him, the same kind that was secreting from his heart. 

“My god, you’re gorgeous, absolutely flawless. No wonder why people jerk off to you all the time..”

He laughed one of those script sounding MTT brand laughs before resting his heel on your back and using it to pull you in closer. 

“Come on, don’t keep me waiting anymore. I’ve touched myself so many times thinking of this moment darling..”

There was that throbbing again. How did he do this with just his voice?

He was too gorgeous, it was almost intoxicating. You couldn’t help but teasingly kiss up his thighs, coating your lips in pink glitter as you neared his core. He’d been digging his fake nails into the arms of the couch, preparing himself for what he’d supposedly been dreaming of. 

“Are you ready prince Mettaton?” 

You just had to tease him for the last time. It was so worth it. You slid your hand up to him and started rubbing at his clit again, and it was slippery as hell from all the pink. 

“FUC-K, YES JUST GIVE IT TO ME FOR FUCKS SA-AKE”

His voice started glitching and switching tones from the frustration and pleasure, and you couldn’t bear to torture him anymore. Instead, you ran your tongue up his slit while keeping your eyes on him, watching every little twitch he made and hearing every little whimper. 

“Ohhhh yesss, do I taste good darling? Don’t answer that, I know I do.” 

He was right. You were too engulfed in how sweet he tasted to even make a snarky remark. Every lick you made you had more pink roll onto your tongue. It really did taste like strawberries, and it was addicting. He dropped his hand onto the back of your head, attempting to push you into him harder. 

“Don’t get greedy you little whore, or I’ll stop.” You growled up at him to remind him who was in charge here.

That shut him right up, and his hand retreated up to his heart, which was probably staining the couch right about now. All you could focus on though was the way he tasted. You continued to lap at him and graze his clit with your tongue, making him writhe underneath you. 

You couldn’t help but prod at his entrance with your tongue as you raised two fingers to rub his clit with. Every time you ran a circle around it he bucked his hips up and let out long moans and whimpers. He was really fucking sensitive down here, and it was making you so horny just looking at him so vulnerable, begging for you. 

You backed off a bit and used your thumbs to spread his labia open, and god you couldn’t stop marveling over how pretty he was. He was a sparkly mess, and you wanted all of it. 

You leaned back in, wrapping your lips around his clit and flicking at it with your tongue again. He was letting curse words and various “darlings” fly out of his mouth at a mile a minute. Curious to see how loud he could get, you stuck out your index finger and slid it inside him, and god was he tight. 

“Fucccck yessss, that feels a-amazing, gorge-ous, fa-antastic, don’t stop, ever, plea-se” 

There was the glitching again.  
You slid your finger in and out of him at a rather fast pace as you continued to suck roughly on his clit, your mouth being completely coated–inside and out–with his strawberry glitter. 

“You’re such a slut, you know that? Tell me about when you touched yourself thinking of me..” 

You grinned evilly and brushed your tongue against him, adding a second digit into his tight pussy and scissoring them in and out, hearing him moan like crazy. He sounded like he worked in pornography and god was it sexy. 

He was stuttering, trying his hardest to talk while being fingerfucked by you. He couldn’t even get a single sentence out without sounding like a broken record.

Finally, he was able to get some words out. 

“I-I was s-sitting a-t the lab during maintenance, a-and I couldn’t stop thinking of how sexy it is when you tease me and touch my body and I–FUCK” 

You cut him off by moving your free hand to his heart, rubbing it with your thumb and pressing into it gently. 

“Keep going.” You ordered him as you pressed harder into the soft material, making him yell out into the air. Never did you once imagine he’d be this loud. He must know the staff outside can hear him, and it’s probably making him even wetter knowing he has an audience.

“I was s-upposed to be still, but I couldn’t st-top thinking about how hot my body g-gets when you touch me, and I–fffuucking–I slid my fingers inside me and p-pretended they were yours..” 

He was trying to hide his face as he moaned your name into a pillow, his hand over yours, coaxing you press into his heart harder. The gel was dripping into the container and you wondered if he’d short out or something. The perks of fucking a robot. 

“Did you cum while you thought about me ‘darling’?” You used his line and you couldn’t help but snicker.

You were back at it with the teasing again, which was making him squirm even more than before. You continued to scissor your fingers inside of his tight wet cunt, picking up your speed as you remembered the vibrator. Holy fuck, the vibrator. 

You let your hand drop from his heart making him whine again, and pulling the pink vibrator out and flashing it to him. His jaw near dropped and he managed a bit of a smile through all of the moaning he was doing. 

“Tell me more and I’ll use this on you Metta..” 

You used the vibrator to rub at his clit, your fingers continuing to fuck him senseless. You were turning into dripping mess, pink all over your shirt and pants. He’d marked you as his alright. 

“Hnnn, oh my god it’s even pink I–I mean, fuck, yes, I fingered myself and got the table I was on all coated in glitter–I couldn’t stop calling your name and I came so hard all over my fingers, it felt so good” 

He was babbling under pressure. You would have never thought that throughout all of his attempts to dominate everyone, you alone would be the one to get him to convulse in pleasure from under you. You also never thought you’d be knuckles deep in a robot either but hey, look at you now.

“Gooood boy. You whored out all over Alphys’ table for me? I’m sure she was real happy about that.”

You couldn’t help but giggle as he nodded his head, unable to even speak from all of the different spots he’d been being pleasured. He’d never ever felt this before considering he was always on top, stepping on others and making them his little pets.

“Yes, I did..I’m a whore..I am, she knows it, you know it, I know it”

Him saying that for some reason made you feel like you had your fingers in YOUR pants. What the fuck. 

You’d decided to reward him by turning the vibrator on and jumping right to the medium setting, pressing it against his clit and making him scream. He was basically strangling you with his legs around your back, pulling you into him as hard as he could, and he was fucking strong. 

“Ohhhh yes, oh god yes that feels so good darling, holy fuck, don’t stop” 

You continued to rub the vibrator against him, it becoming slick and coated with his gel almost instantly. He had his heart in his hands and he was massaging it, making pink literally pour out of it. You think it’s glowing, is it glowing? It’s probably glowing. 

“Do you think you can handle a third finger my little superstar?”

You lifted your third finger up and teased at his pussy with it, almost not wanting to wait for an answer. This would throw him over the edge for sure. 

“Fuck, yes I’m so close please, I’ve never felt like this it feels so good everywhere just fuck me PLEASE darling” 

There was the babbling again. You flicked the vibrator onto the highest setting, and added in the third finger. It almost didn’t want to go in, he was too tight, but the pink glitter goo helped you out to get it in. You tried your hardest to keep your composure while fucking him full force with your fingers and keeping the vibrator against him. You felt like you were gonna cum just from watching him like this. 

He was seriously screaming, cursing and whining your name as he neared his orgasm. His heart was for sure glowing and his head was back, tongue out and he was panting for for dear life. You heard his fans whirring, doing their best to cool him down.

“Come on Mettaton, cum for me. You know you want to.” 

You pressed vibrator against him as hard as possibly, and with that, he was sent spilling over the edge, screaming out your name as he came hard onto your fingers. His heart and pussy were completely dripping pink like a faucet, and you felt his walls twitch around your hand. 

He rode out his orgasm by pounding himself down on your fingers, looking into your eyes with the biggest smile he could manage. His eyes were blinking with those cute little pink hearts, and he looked like he was about to pass out. 

“Mmmh…darling, the vibrator..”

Oh. Right. You were too busy being all heart eyes (ha) at him to notice you were literally torturing him with the vibrator still. Flipping it off, you removed your fingers from him and oh god there’s glitter everywhere. 

“I take it you liked that huh. Not used to being on the bottom are you?”

You laughed and picked yourself up while you teased him again. This was like a hobby for you to be honest. It made him scrunch up his face and narrow his eyes, but it was worth it. He was cute when he got pouty. 

“Ugh, if you must know, yes, that was the first time I’ve been on bottom and actually enjoyed it..and yes, I did like it. It was absolutely phenomenal.” He started to look embarrassed. You didn’t think he was capable of being embarrassed, holy fuck.

He was still managing a smile though, panting and covered in pink, and so were you. So much for the nice outfit you wore tonight. 

“You know, I’m pretty sure you’re horny as hell now from looking at me like this, who wouldn’t be." There he goes with the narcissism again. Back to the same Mettaton you know and love. 

You snorted by accident. "Yeah, I guess so, but I’ll be fine.” You slid your hand down and palmed at your crotch a little bit, which was throbbing and dying to be touched.

“No no no, come here. Your clothes are all sticky anyway, let’s get them off of you darling. Let me take care of you sweetheart.”

Was he serious? He just had a near meltdown from an orgasm and now he wants to give it back to you? There was no fucking way you were turning that down. Now you’d be the one screaming so loud that the people mopping up on stage would hear you.

God, this robot was gonna drive you crazy. 

A really good type of crazy though. A really pink sticky type of crazy. 

Really really sticky.


End file.
